Apuntes del Diario de un Caballero Sagrado
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: ¿Creen conocer a la 38ª Generación de Caballeros Sagrados? Sí, claro. Primer Apunte: "Para Mantener Feliz al Caballero Sol, Atibórralo de Dulces". Segundo Apunte: "Para Salvar la Vista del Caballero Tormenta, Róbale sus Mujeres". Cada capítulo gira alrededor de dos caballeros diferentes.
1. Primer Apunte

**Apuntes del Diario de un Caballero Sagrado  
**por Lucathia

**Renuncia:** La Leyenda del Caballero Sol no me pertenece y no obtengo ninguna ganancia por escribir esto.

**Notas: **Esta historia se sitúa unos meses después de que Juicio y Sol hayan tomado los puestos de sus maestros; es decir, unos 3 años antes del inicio de la serie. Fue escrito para 31days_exchange en livejournal, con el tema #10 de lovefujitez: "Quienquiera que sea, no tiene idea de lo mucho que me está haciendo enojar".

* * *

**Primer Apunte en el Diario de un Caballero Sagrado: "Para Mantener Feliz al Caballero Sol, Atibórralo de Dulces." **

* * *

–Sol, si sigues comiendo, vas a engordar –murmuré, viendo al amigo que no se suponía que fuera mi amigo devorar el pay de moras azules que acababa de entregarle. Y sí, hablo del pay entero y no sólo de una rebanada. Verlo engullir el pay como una boa le daría náuseas a cualquiera, pero yo había presenciado cosas peores. Supongo que desarrollé una especie de inmunidad al intenso antojo que Sol sentía por los dulces en el largo tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos. Era inevitable.

Mientras no estuviéramos en El Baño, donde desafortunadamente era el sitio donde atestiguaba la glotonería de Sol la mayor parte de las veces, podía ver a Sol atascarse de dulces.

Eso no evitaba que me dolieran los dientes. Miré el otro pay de mora azul en mi mano, y pensé _De verdad no debí comprar esto._ Un segundo pay no iba a salvarme de otro viaje a la tienda favorita de Sol en el futuro inmediato.

Cuando escuché pasos a lo lejos, borré la exasperación de mi cara.

–El estricto Dios de la Luz no se compadece de aquellos que sucumben a la glotonería –le dije a Sol sombríamente.

_Debes cuidar tu figura._

Sol apenas hizo una pausa antes de tragar el resto del pay y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Elegantemente, tocó con suavidad las comisuras de sus labios, comportándose como si no acabara de devorar un pay entero, para cualquiera que lo viera.

Deslizando su pañuelo en su bolsillo, me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

–El Dios de la Luz siempre se regocija de ver que sus hijos tienen un apetito sano.

Considerando que era Sol, lo que dijo no era ni remotamente tan embrollado como sus discursos normales. Sin duda, todavía estaba embriagado por el sabor del pay de moras azules de su tienda favorita, haciendo que sus palabras fueran más comprensibles de lo normal, aunque nunca me había sido difícil descifrar sus mensajes. Sabía que a muchos otros les dolía la cabeza al oírlo hablar, pero yo siempre lo entendí inmediatamente.

Esta vez no fue distinta. Sabía lo que quería decir Sol. También era la razón por la cual Sol me sonreía tan resplandecientemente, y por la cual jamás dudaba en atiborrarse de dulces siempre y cuando pensara que lo hacía con elegancia.

_No hay ninguna "regla"_ _sobre que el Caballero Sol coma poco o que no coma dulces, ¡así que toma esa!_

Aunque estaba sonriendo apropiadamente, como uno esperaría del Caballero Sol, sabía que quería sacarme la lengua. Yo, por mi parte, quería suspirar aunque mi boca amenazara con esbozar una sonrisa que no debía ser.

Extendió su mano hacia mí. A pesar de que desapruebo sus hábitos alimenticios, le entregué el segundo pay de mora azul antes de que Sol me acusara de negarle sus dulces. Vi cómo su sonrisa se volvía genuina, con sus ojos brillando del deleite.

Si todos entendieran al Caballero Sol igual que yo, me temo que perderíamos la mayor parte de nuestros seguidores. Se necesita ser muy paciente o muy loco para aguantarlo.

Me pregunto qué dice eso sobre mí.

* * *

_Estoy loco,_ me dije a mí mismo. Una semana después de que le diera a Sol sus pays de mora azul, lo sorprendí intentando escalar una pared. No era un ninja ni un asesino, así que no lo estaba haciendo espectacularmente bien. Quizá le habría ido mejor si la espada en su cinto no estuviera chocando con la pared estrepitosamente conforme ascendía. Las espadas no se llevaban bien con Sol, las estuviera usando o no.

Yo tenía más práctica en trepar paredes que Sol, gracias a sus incesantes súplicas de que le comprara pay de mora azul. Observé la pared analíticamente, notando los ladrillos salientes que habría usado como puntos de apoyo. Había escalado esta pared incontables veces durante mi entrenamiento, ayudándome del árbol joven que estaba a un lado. El árbol era ahora más alto que la pared, y sus ramas quedaban demasiado arriba para servir de ayuda.

Sol no estaba usando ninguno de los puntos de apoyo que yo había considerado.

–¿Qué haces? –llamé a Sol severamente. Por fin lo había encontrado. Su pelotón había estado frenético toda la mañana, decían algo de que su capitán estaba de Muy Mal Humor, y ahora no podían encontrarlo, aunque Sol debería supervisar su entrenamiento. Apenas llevábamos unos pocos meses en nuestros puestos, y Sol ya estaba eludiendo sus responsabilidades. El Pelotón del Caballero Sol, si es que no conocía la verdadera naturaleza de Sol, debía por lo menos saber qué tan engañosas eran su brillante sonrisa y su actitud benevolente. Unos pocos meses, no, unos días, era todo lo que bastaba para eso.

Había pasado toda la mañana siguiendo el rastro de destrucción de Sol. Tormenta había sido bombardeado con papeleo que le llevaría toda la semana, si no es que todo el mes; Flama había sido enviado a una misión, aunque acababa de regresar de una; Tierra estaba deprimido a causa de una montaña de pañuelos sucios que exudaban grasa; Hoja me había sonreído alegremente cuando lo interrogué, pero después oí de su pelotón que había disparado tantas flechas a su monigote de práctica que lo había dejado irreconocible. Los otros Caballeros Sagrados no habían salido mejor librados, e incluso el Papa no había escapado de la mala suerte repentina que había caído sobre todos.

Sólo había un factor común a todas las desgracias: Sol. Como líder de los Caballeros Sagrados, nos conocía a todos lo suficiente como para saber la mejor manera de frustrarnos. Sólo Hielo se había salvado de las jugarretas de Sol. Sol era lo bastante listo para saber que molestar a Hielo sólo le negaría el acceso a sus postres caseros. Aunque Sol no había aparecido en persona para ofenderme, el desorden que causó fue suficiente para frustrarme también.

–¡Juicio!

Sol, en vez de aterrado, parecía bastante feliz de verme.

–¡Ayúdame a comprar pay de mora azul! –pidió, desde lo alto del techo.

Crucé los brazos y lo miré fijamente. Él y yo sabíamos que le había dado pay de mora azul hace apenas una semana. Una semana no era tiempo suficiente para ameritar otro viaje a la tienda.

Sol hizo un puchero y probablemente habría hecho una pataleta si no estuviera sobre el techo.

–¡No entiendes! ¡Alguien (quienquiera que fuera, no sabe lo mucho que me hizo enojar) se comió mi segundo pay de mora azul! ¡Lo estaba guardando! Pensé que había sido Tierra intentando mortificarme, pero resultó que no fue él, así que fui e investigué a todos...

_¿Por eso es que había creado todo este caos?_

Eso fue lo primero que pensé. Lo segundo que pensé fue que, quienquiera que haya sido, sabría lo enojado que había puesto a Sol: sólo tenía que ver los problemas que Sol le causó a todos.

Me froté las sienes.

Debí haberlo supuesto.

Si no conociera a Sol tan bien, me habría sentido conmovido de que no sospechara que yo me comí su pay de mora azul, pero sabía que nunca me consideraría un sospechoso, no con lo mucho que me disgustan los dulces. En vez de eso, me impresionó el que hubiera logrado abstenerse de comer ese segundo pay en el instante en que se lo di.

También sabía que Sol estaba en el punto álgido de su furia por la forma en que apretaba los puños. No había forma de razonar con él cuando estaba de ese humor. Sabía que no debería consentirlo, pero Sol era Sol. Siempre se las arreglaba para convencerme, y temía que si no conseguía azúcar pronto, derrumbaría todo el templo con su rabieta.

–¿Sí sabes que ya somos oficialmente el Caballero Juicio y el Caballero Sol, verdad?

A pesar de mis "entrañables" recuerdos con esta pared que subí incontables veces por Sol, no había necesidad de que jugáramos a ser ninjas, no cuando ya podíamos ir a cualquier lugar que quisiéramos. La mayoría asumiría que estábamos patrullando, o en una misión.

Señalé con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta principal.

Sol parpadeó. Entonces, me sonrió mansamente. Se encaramó a la orilla del techo y se preparó para bajar. Por supuesto, su espada no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

Se tropezó.

Vi cómo caía dando volteretas. Giró en el aire como si estuviera bailando, con su cabello dorado dejando una estela de sus giros. Aterrizó suave y graciosamente, como si no acabara de tropezarse por culpa de su propia espada.

Sólo Sol podía hacer que caer se viera tan elegante. Quizá, si practicara trepar por paredes tanto como había practicado caer, se volvería grácil para eso también.

–¡Vamos, Juicio! –exclamó.

* * *

Aunque ahora podíamos ir a cualquier lado de la ciudad que quisiéramos sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, era raro ver al Caballero Juicio y al Caballero Sol juntos cuando no estaba pasando nada. En realidad, jamás se había visto. Antes que eso, el sol saldría por el oeste. Al menos eso pensaba el público.

Por eso era que una figura encapuchada me estaba siguiendo.

No pude evitar preguntarme si Sol tenía idea de qué tan sospechoso se veía en ese momento. Caminé entre susurros ahogados, con la multitud abriéndome paso antes de que lo pidiera. Nadie se atrevía a acercárseme. La atención que atraía tenía sus tintes de asombro y terror. Había visto que mi maestro era tratado de esta misma forma y me había preparado para ello, pero una vez que los había pasado, los susurros se volvían más altos. No tenía que volverme para saber que Sol era el blanco de sus cuchicheos.

–¡Juic- Lesus, ayúdame! –Sol me llamó desde atrás de una muralla de gente, que parecían querer interrogarlo.

Lo ignoré y continué avanzando hacia la tienda favorita de Sol. Aunque ahora estaba más exasperado que enojado, pensé que esta situación era un justo castigo después de toda la conmoción que había causado en la mañana por un pay robado.

–¡Lesus! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme atrás?!

Suspiré para mis adentros. Que Sol rezara porque nadie descubriera quién era, si quería mantener su imagen.

* * *

Una vez que llegamos a la tienda favorita de Sol, o mejor dicho, una vez que _yo_ llegué a la tienda favorita de Sol (Sol todavía estaba bastante lejos), noté inmediatamente la multitud a la entrada del lugar. Era un espectáculo familiar, uno que veía cada vez que venía aquí, y nunca estaba seguro de que el gentío estuviera formando una fila o no. Me formé donde supuse que era el final de la fila.

–¿Aquí va la fila? –pregunté.

El hombre frente a mí, que estaba conversando con su amigo, se volvió con impaciencia. Pero su impaciencia se convirtió en pasmo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era yo.

–¡C-Caballero Juicio! –exclamó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

La muchedumbre se volvió al mismo tiempo, como un pelotón bien entrenado, para verme con asombro. Y entonces, como súbditos dándole la bienvenida a un rey, me abrieron paso. Me les quedé viendo, inexpresivo, pero no hice ningún comentario. No había forma de evitar esto una vez que me reconocían.

Caminé entre ellos e hice mi pedido.

–Dos pays de mora azul –dije. Sol me había rogado que comprara cinco, pero una mirada mía lo hizo reconsiderarlo; y yo sabía que un pay ni siquiera le duraría el viaje de regreso.

–¡En seguida, señor! –contestó alegremente el dueño de la tienda. Venía con tanta frecuencia, que ya no tartamudeaba al verme.

En cuanto dejé la tienda, el gentío bulló de agitación.

–Ése era el Caballero Juicio, ¿verdad?

–Vaya, de veras que es intimidante...

–Pero, ¿pay de mora azul?

Mientras me alejaba, me dije a mí mismo...

_El Caballero Juicio no es famoso por su gusto por los dulces, pero gracias a Grisia... probablemente ahora haya rumores de que al Caballero Juicio le gusta el pay. Sobre todo el de mora azul._

Una vez más, dudé de mi salud mental por seguirle el juego a Sol.

* * *

Tras rescatar a Sol de la gente que lo había detenido, le entregué los pays de mora azul, lo que disipó inmediatamente su ira contra mí por haberlo dejado atrás. Emprendimos el camino de regreso al Templo Sagrado juntos, mientras Sol ronzaba uno de los pays de mora azul y comentaba que yo era un profesional en comprarlos. La gente nos veía con extrañeza, pero nadie se atrevía a abordarme aunque estuviera caminando con un encapuchado sospechoso.

Cuando llegamos a las cercanías del templo, me preparé para despedirme de Sol, ahora que su furia había sido calmada temporalmente. Todavía no sabíamos quién se había comido su segundo pay, pero ya debería haberlo olvidado, ahora que le había comprado más pays de mora azul, lo que me daba más tiempo para averiguar qué había pasado.

Obviamente, estaba subestimando enormemente la capacidad de Sol para guardar rencores cuando se trataba de sus dulces.

–Me pregunto quién fue –gruñó–. ¡Jamás lo perdonaré! Por su culpa, ¡tengo un pay de mora azul menos para disfrutar!

En ese momento, alguien se nos acercó desde la derecha, ahorrándome el tener que responder a las ridiculeces de Sol. Estaba listo para soltar mi sermón sobre la severidad del Dios de la Luz cuando me di cuenta de que el recién llegado era Hielo.

Hielo, tras encontrar a Sol, le entregó una pequeña bolsa inmediatamente, sin soltar palabra. Podía oler el chocolate que contenía desde donde estaba. El chocolate que Hielo preparaba para Sol era nauseabundamente dulce, preparado específicamente para el paladar extremo de Sol.

–Ah, ¿ya la rellenaste? –exclamó Sol, con su mirada iluminándose–. ¡Pensé que te tomaría más tiempo!

Nada más terminó de hablar, Sol tomó rápidamente la bolsa de las manos de Hielo, como si temiera que fuera a cambiar de idea.

–¡No es que me queje ni nada de eso!

Este intercambio no tenía nada de anormal, ya que Hielo preparaba dulces para Sol con frecuencia, pero después de haberle dado sus chocolates, Hielo siguió ahí, sin dar muestras de querer irse. Seguí su mirada inexpresiva y descubrí que estaba fija en el pay de mora azul en la mano de Sol. Y sí, sólo quedaba uno. El primero ya había sido destruido por completo y reposaba en el estómago de Sol.

Hielo se acercó a Sol, haciendo que parpadeara.

–¿Qu-...? –comenzó a decir Sol, desconcertado por la cercanía de Hielo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Hielo empezó a olisquear el pay.

Yo parpadeé también.

Entonces supe lo que le había pasado al anterior pay de mora azul de Sol.

–Bien, éste no está caduco –murmuró Hielo.

¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi pay, Hielo?!

Aunque estuviera protestando, no había nada que Sol pudiera hacer para tomar represalias contra Hielo, a menos que estuviera dispuesto a vivir sin los postres que Hielo le preparaba especialmente.

Hielo sólo se le quedó viendo, sin cambiar su expresión. No tenía que decir nada. ¿El pay de Sol? Seguro lo tiró a la basura. La comida caduca era tabú para Hielo.

Si yo fuera dado a reír, éste sería el momento. Ya que sólo estábamos nosotros tres presentes, pensé que estaba bien que admitiera que sí, _soy _dado a reír cuando no estoy en público. Me dejé llevar por la sensación rara y persistente que me estaba invadiendo, una que a veces se posesionaba de mí cuando estaba en presencia de Sol.

Me reí por lo bajo.

Sol me frunció el ceño, lo que era totalmente inapropiado para el radiante Caballero Sol.

Ah, si la gente supiera cómo somos en realidad.

* * *

Fin

**N/A: **Titulé este fic siguiendo la misma línea de los nombres de las novelas, ¡pero planeaba desde el principio que esto fuera un one-shot! Si llegara a haber más capítulos después de esto, lo más probable es que cada capítulo trate de distintos caballeros.

También consideré llamar a esto "Pay de mora azul", je.

¡Gracias por leer!

_**N/T: **__Sí, sí lo hizo. Todo._


	2. Segundo Apunte

**Notas: **Esta parte fue escrita para el tema 23: "El idiota cree que te está seduciendo", de mi 31days_exchange con lovefujitez en livejournal. Es una continuación de la parte anterior.

* * *

**Segundo Apunte del Diario de un Caballero Sagrado: "Para Salvar la Vista del Caballero Tormenta, Róbale sus Mujeres."**

* * *

Soy el Caballero Tierra de la Iglesia del Dios de la Luz, el caballero más condenadamente _honesto_ que verás en la vida. Soy _terrible _con el sexo débil, y también soy el _mejor _amigo del déspota caballero Sol. Si necesitan que alguien los defienda, no hay una persona en quien puedan confiar más que en mí.

Lo último es cierto, a propósito, y de verdad soy el Caballero Tierra de la 38ª generación.

Todo lo demás es debatible, o yo no estaría en cuclillas, lavando diez pañuelos sucios, con agua jabonosa hasta los codos. Levanté el pañuelo que estaba tallando e hice una mueca cuando noté que el agua que goteaba por mis antebrazos todavía estaba negra y aceitosa.

_Me rindo._

Exprimí violentamente el pañuelo, imaginando que estaba retorciendo el cuello de Sol en vez de un pedazo de tela. El lamentable estado de mis pañuelos _tenía que ser _culpa de ese idiota. Sólo él sabía dónde escondía mis pañuelos extra, y sólo él era lo bastante despreciable como para usar estos pañuelos, destinados a las delicadas manos de damiselas, ¡para limpiar grasa que probablemente él mismo había conjurado! ¡Y después tenía el descaro de sonreírme abiertamente, mientras parloteaba incesantemente sobre el benevolente Dios de la Luz! En serio pensé que se me caerían las orejas, por lo mucho que tuve que escucharlo.

Había pasado por muchas dificultades para conseguir diez de los pañuelos que usan las sacerdotisas, y ahora estaban arrugados y grasientos a pesar de todos mi esfuerzos por lavarlos. _Inútiles. _No había manera de que los hiciera pasar como pañuelos que se les habían caído a las sacerdotisas. Ni siquiera me iba a molestar en enjuagarlos.

Retorcí con furia el pañuelo en mis manos una última vez antes de arrojarlo hacia atrás, como una causa perdida.

_Splat_.

Eso no sonó bien. Si el pañuelo hubiera golpeado la pared, el sonido habría sido más hueco, y lo que oí había sido más parecido al sonido de un trapo sucio golpeando piel humana. Incliné mi cabeza mientras me secaba las manos, preguntándome si había oído mal.

_Mejor me aseguro._

Cuando me volví, me di cuenta de que mis oídos funcionaban bien. Realmente había escuchado un trapo mojado golpeando piel humana, porque ahí estaba Tormenta, atrás de mí... con agua grasienta escurriéndole por la cara. Hasta tenía un ojo cerrado para que el agua no se le metiera.

Ups.

No se veía muy feliz que digamos. ¿Quién lo estaría, después de ser golpeado con un trapo mojado en la cara? Pero vaya, no pensé que tuviera tan buena puntería. Había sido un tiro descuidado, después de todo. Quizá podría competir con Hoja por el puesto de mejor atacante a distancia de todos nosotros. A las chicas les gustan los hombres letales, lo que es malo para mí, que soy mejor conocido por mis habilidades defensivas que por mi poder de ataque.

Mientras consideraba retar a Hoja, una inspección más minuciosa me reveló que fue Tormenta el que me puso su cara como blanco. Tenía sus dos brazos extendidos como un espantapájaros, probablemente para evitar que sus dos torres de documentos se mojaran. Tuvo éxito en ello, pero su cara y ropa pagaron el precio.

En serio, no envidio a este sujeto, aunque su puesto habría sido ideal para mí. El Caballero Tormenta debe guiñarle a cada mujer que se le cruce (eso me _gusta__, _aunque sería un martirio guiñarle a las feas, pero es un pequeño precio por la libertad de coquetear abiertamente con todas las bellas damas que ahora debo cortejar en secreto). A veces me he imaginado cómo habría sido todo si Tormenta y yo hubiéramos tenido el puesto del otro. Respecto a la personalidad, él habría sido un Caballero Tierra mucho mejor que yo, ya que él de veras se sonroja frente a las mujeres y es bastante trabajador, mientras que yo habría adorado flirtear con las mujeres si estuviera en su lugar; pero al final, sus habilidades defensivas son francamente terribles, así que convertirse en el Caballero Tierra nunca fue una alternativa real para él.

No es por presumir ni nada, pero nadie puede conjurar un mejor escudo defensivo que yo, aunque no es de lo que quería hablar, ¿verdad? Ah, ya, estaba diciendo porqué no envidio a Tormenta. Él puede coquetear todo lo que quiera (aunque odia tener que hacerlo y sus intentos son irrisorios), pero su puesto viene con _papeleo _incluido_. _Yo nunca protegería documentos a expensas de mi cara y ropa. No lo valía. ¿A quién le importa si unos memorandos se mojan un poco?

Así que sí. Me alegro de no ser el Caballero Tormenta, del que se espera que siempre se salte las juntas, pero en secreto tiene que compensar todo el trabajo que evita, así como aceptar todo el trabajo extra que le asignamos cuando no está ahí para quejarse.

–¿Q-qué te tr-trae p-por aquí, T-Tormenta-ta? –pregunté, asegurándome de tartamudear, ya que era un momento excelente para fingir inocencia. Parpadeé y me rasqué la cabeza. Discretamente, pateé la vasija hacia una esquina. El agua sucia y jabonosa salpicó el suelo, pero yo tenía los ojos fijos en Tormenta, mientras le dedicaba mi mejor cara de "¿quién, yo?", que nunca funcionaba con mis colegas Caballeros Sagrados, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Sin mediar palabra, Tormenta me enjaretó una torre de documentos, se volvió bruscamente, y se fue. Ni siquiera se detuvo a limpiarse la cara, aunque no es como si tuviera algún pañuelo limpio para que pudiera hacer eso, y aún si lo tuviera, jamás le ofrecía pañuelos a un hombre.

Tormenta nunca se había enojado conmigo en todos los años que llevábamos de conocernos (esa era la especialidad de Sol, ya que tenías que ser súper-molesto para sacar de quicio a alguien como Tormenta), pero esta vez casi había pasado. Nunca lo había visto irse así.

Oh, bueno. No se veía tan lívido. A lo mejor yo estaba a salvo.

Entonces observé la gran montaña de papeles que Tormenta me había dado.

_O tal vez no, _pensé. No parecía que todo fuera mío, pero eso no iba a preocuparme. Después de todo, para esta clase de cosas estaba mi vice-capitán.

* * *

Cuando me topé con Tormenta al día siguiente, ya me había olvidado de nuestro encuentro. Tenía otros asuntos más urgentes en mente, como encontrar otra manera de iniciar conversación con la linda sacerdotisa frente a mí, ahora que todos mis pañuelos eran indignos de ser tomados por las manos de las damiselas. Tirar un pañuelo al suelo y preguntar a las sacerdotisas si se les había caído era una de mis formas favoritas de llamar la atención, pero ahora, eso no era posible gracias al irritante Sol. La próxima vez que lo viera, lo haría quedar _tan _mal.

Estaba a medio tartamudeo sobre una deliciosa mezcla de té que acababa de adquirir cuando llegó un coro de risitas a mis oídos. Incluso la sacerdotisa sonrojada frente a mí dejó de sonrojarse para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Una masa grande y risueña (no había otra forma de llamarla) se acercaba a nosotros. Sólo cuando estuvieron enfrente de nosotros me di cuenta de que este gigantesco grupo estaba compuesto por puras mujeres, y el punto azul que sobresalía entre esa masa sólo podía ser el cabello de Tormenta. Mi sacerdotisa ruborizada se había dado cuenta de esto, y había sido absorbida por el grupo de risueñas. Ya no podía distinguirla de las otras.

Me quedé de una pieza.

Por el Dios de la Luz, ¿porqué estaban revoloteando así alrededor de Tormenta, y porqué no estaba yo en el centro de ese recinto divino? Sé que segundos antes lo había llamado masa grande y risueña, pero ahora lo sabía.

Esto era un _harem _grande y risueño.

Aunque sabía que Tormenta era un sujeto bastante agradable, dentro de lo que cabe (me agradaba mucho más que mi "mejor" amigo Sol), no había manera de que pudiera quedarme quieto, viendo a todas estas chicas adularlo, sin sentirme incómodo.

Resuelto, me abrí paso a empujones a través del harem risueño, aferrando accidentalmente algunos delicados talles, causando más de un jadeo de asombro que fue fácilmente sosegado con mi sonrisa tímida, hasta que llegué al centro.

Me quedé de una pieza otra vez.

Tormenta llevaba un parche triangular negro sobre uno de sus ojos.

_Ahora entiendo. _Incluso yo pensé que se veía condenadamente genial, misterioso y peligroso a la vez. A las chicas les gustaban los chicos malos, lo que para mí desgracia no era parte de mi reputación; y para desgracia de Tormenta, era justo lo que él parecía en ese instante.

Cuando Tormenta me vio, me lanzó una mirada suplicante, pero no podía dejar de guiñarle el ojo a todas las chicas a su alrededor. Con la cantidad de chicas rodeándolo, no iba a poder dejar de guiñar pronto, pero podía ver que su ojo descubierto se estaba poniendo un poco rojo, y sus párpados comenzaban a estar un poco hinchados.

La forma metódica en que le guiñaba a cada una de las chicas en el grupo era tan antinatural. Empezó guiñándole a la de la izquierda, y siguió en orden por la fila, usando su pie como eje mientras lo hacía. Parecía que tenía un tic en el ojo. ¿En serio creía que podía seducir a alguien así? No había mejorado para nada, pero tal vez ésa era la idea. Un guiño tenso de su parte bastaba para hacer gritar a las chicas a su alrededor. Si tuviera una mínima parte de mi habilidad con las mujeres, entonces jamás lo dejarían en paz.

Mientras guiñaba por millonésima vez, Tormenta volvió a atraer mi atención. Podía ver patas de araña rojas invadiendo la superficie color blanco rosáceo de su globo ocular.

Si no intervenía a tiempo, era probable que Tormenta necesitara dos parches mañana, y entonces nadie se haría cargo de nuestro papeleo.

Sopesé la situación. Mi decisión no era difícil.

Ya que era el caballero más condenadamente _honesto _en la historia, y como era tan _indefenso _ante las mujeres, bueno, sólo había una cosa que podía hacer, ¿cierto?

_Hora de robar las mujeres de Tormenta._

Enarbolé mi sonrisa más encantadora e inocente, la que hacía que toda mujer quisiera abrazarme y arrullarme. Aunque sabía que no tenía fama de chico malo, mi fama de "sincero" bastaría para apelar a su lado maternal, en vez de su lado de fangirl demente.

Me coloqué frente a Tormenta, ocultándolo de las mujeres. Detrás de mí, pude sentir cómo se relajaba, ahora que no era el centro de atención.

Aunque mis pañuelos ya no podían ser usados, al menos todavía tenía a Tormenta para ayudarme a atraer chicas. Tormenta era, de hecho, mucho mejor para llamar la atención que cualquier delicado trozo de tela.

Esa era otra razón por la que Tormenta es bastante agradable: doquiera que esté, seguro habrá mujeres, y seguramente Tormenta querrá deshacerse de ellas. Verdaderamente no hay mejor lugar en el mundo que el lugar entre Tormenta y su alegre banda de admiradoras. La única cosa que podría ser mejor que robar las mujeres de Tormenta sería robar las mujeres de Sol, ya que es muy satisfactorio ver a Sol rabiar por eso.

Al fin y al cabo, todos saben que el Caballero Sol sólo puede amar al Dios de la Luz. No hay nada que pueda hacer cada vez que aparto a una de sus admiradoras de él.

* * *

Mucho después, esa noche, cuando mi delicioso harem se despidió, me topé con Tormenta otra vez, en mi camino de regreso. Todavía tenía ese parche triangular en el ojo. Me daba curiosidad, pero no la suficiente como para preguntarle al respecto.

Inicié una conversación, intentando arrancarle algunas palabras de gratitud por haberlo salvado (se sentía bastante bien que alguien te debiera una), pero Tormenta se me quedó viendo como si yo no estuviera en mis cabales. Era un poco aterrorizante que un ojo rojo te lanzara una mirada asesina.

Señaló su parche.

–Esto –hizo una pausa e interpretó la mímica de algo golpeando su cara–. Es. Por. Tu. Culpa.

Me callé. Era un momento excelente para fingir que lo había olvidado todo.

* * *

fin

**N/A:** Tierra empezó a llamarme, lamentando el destino de sus pañuelos, tan súbitamente, que tenemos un segundo capítulo de esta colección. Los capítulos futuros aparecerán esporádicamente, si que que aparecen. Gracias por leer, y espero que me dejen saber sus opiniones sobre el fic~


	3. Tercer Apunte

**Nota: **Este capítulo no está basado en un tema del 31days_exchange, y los capítulos futuros es muy probable que tampoco lo estén. Todas las entregas futuras seguirán la misma continuidad. Este capítulo inicia en el punto donde se quedó el anterior pero, otra vez, el enfoque es en dos caballeros diferentes.

**Nota 2:** Hay un montón de spoilers en este... spoilers sobre el nombre de Hoja, su apodo, y algunas de sus peculiaridades (sobre la comida y su forma de desestresarse). No creo que sean spoilers relacionados con la trama, ¡pero por si las dudas! Posiblemente también haya spoilers sobre algunas peculiaridades de Hielo, aunque no estoy segura. Mi información está toda revuelta. También, aunque haya escrito sobre algunas peculiaridades sobre el personaje de Hoja, no quiere decir que lo maneje tan bien. Espero que mi interpretación de él sea IC.

* * *

**Tercer Apunte del Diario de un Caballero Sagrado: "Para Despertar la Ira del Caballero Hielo, Arruina sus Obras Maestras"**

* * *

Me llamo Elmairy Hoja. No hay muchas personas que me llamen "Elmairy", ni siquiera entre los Doce Caballeros Sagrados, pero a veces Sol me llama... Strawberry (fresa, frutilla). No estoy seguro de si debería gustarme o no el apodo que me puso, pero así es Sol. Si no se toma libertades con tu nombre, o eres Lesus Juicio, o hay algo mal en el mundo. O podría ser que te hubiera puesto un apodo, pero lo mantuviera en secreto. Creo que lo hace a propósito, quizá por cariño, pero nunca he estado seguro.

Aunque Strawberry no es un apodo tan malo, especialmente si uno considera que los apodos de Sol para Flama son mucho peores, prefiero la sensación de cercanía de mi propio nombre, pero todo lo que oigo es "Hoja", "Caballero Hoja" o "Capitán Caballero Hoja". Mi posición se ha convertido en mi identidad. Soy mi posición, al grado de que la gente puede no haber notado siquiera que no soy mi maestro. Sólo han pasado unos pocos meses desde que me convertí oficialmente en el Caballero Hoja, pero los habitantes de la Ciudad Yema de Hoja me tratan exactamente igual que a mi maestro, el anterior Caballero Hoja.

Es un poco triste pensar que casi nadie me conoce como "Elmairy", pero también me enorgullece _poder _ser el Caballero Hoja en el que todos confían. Para mí, la transición no fue tan difícil, a diferencia de la transición para Tormenta y Tierra, a quienes les machacaron su nueva "personalidad". En nuestra última lección, las palabras finales de mi maestro para mí fueron que _fuera yo mismo _(y que no olvidara desahogar mi estrés de vez en vez, pero esa es otra historia). Lo interpreté como que podía mostrar abiertamente mi preocupación por mis amigos.

Justo como ahora.

Cuando vi a Tormenta salir del edificio, ahogué un grito.

–¡Tormenta! ¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo? –exclamé. Bajé mi arco y guardé en mi carcaj la flecha que sostenía. La práctica podía seguir después, sobre todo cuando todavía estaba dolorido por el esfuerzo excesivo de hace dos días. Disparar cien flechas al monigote de entrenamiento después de la visita de Sol no había sido una idea precisamente brillante, pero al menos había evitado que me desquitara con Sol... no que fuera a hacer algo así. ¡Ésa no es mi naturaleza! ¡Tampoco estaba pensando en Sol mientras disparaba! Eso lo reservo para mis muñecos vudú...

Uno de los ojos de Tormenta estaba cubierto con un parche negro. No llevaba eso cuando lo vi ayer por última vez, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto con un montón gigante de papeleo. Mi imaginación corría desbocada. ¿Sería que una bestia demoniaca le había sacado el ojo a Tormenta? ¿Estaba Tormenta ciego? ¿Qué tal si algo le había dañado el ojo y provocado una infección? ¿Cómo se encargaría Tormenta de su papeleo si la infección se extendía?

–Sólo es una infección por agua sucia. Fue culpa de Tierra.

¡Así que era una infección! Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

–¿Una infección? –estaba a punto de preguntar qué lo había atacado hasta que caí en cuenta de que Tormenta había dicho que fue culpa de Tierra. Aún cuando la infección no era el resultado de algo malicioso (seguramente Tierra no lo había hecho a propósito), ¡todavía era algo grave!–. ¿Ya te revisó alguien? –pregunté, repasando mentalmente a quién debería visitar Tormenta. Me temía que no se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacer eso, considerando lo mucho que se encerraba en su cuarto para terminar su papeleo y evitar a las mujeres al mismo tiempo.

Tormenta asintió, y me sentí aliviado instantáneamente.

–¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? –pregunté.

Tormenta empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero cambió de opinión de repente. Su última sacudida se convirtió en un asentimiento resuelto, justo antes de soltarme una torre de documentos. Los malabareé apresuradamente, evitando que cayeran al suelo con el esfuerzo conjunto de mi mano libre y mi rodilla derecha.

–Gracias, Hoja, eres el mejor –dijo Tormenta, dedicándome una sonrisa agradecida que habría hecho desmayar a muchas mujeres, si él fuera capaz de sonreír tan naturalmente frente a alguna–. Éstos deben ser llevados a Hielo.

Con eso dicho, Tormenta volvió a entrar al edificio. Parpadeé, preguntándome porqué había salido en primer lugar, sobre todo si estaba buscando a Hielo, que no estaba ni medianamente cerca de aquí.

¿Quizá le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto?

* * *

Enfoqué mis pensamientos hacia Hielo al comenzar mi búsqueda. Hielo era una persona silenciosa que nunca hablaba más de lo necesario. Eso hacía que conversar con él fuera difícil y me sintiera como si le hablara a la pared. Una pared, quizá, me haría sentir menos incómodo, porque no tendría ojos fríos que me miraran fijamente, urgiéndome a darme prisa y llegar al punto. A veces, me pregunto si le molesta mi inquietud al hablar, o si le desagrado por alguna otra razón. No creo que esté siendo muy paranoico, aunque la cara de Hielo no cambie, esté feliz o enojado. La verdad es que no somos amigos, ya que pertenecemos a facciones opuestas, pero seguramente no es obligatorio que sea así.

Sólo debo esforzarme más, ¿cierto?

Cuando di vuelta a la esquina, encontré algunos caballeros sagrados del pelotón de Caballeros Hielo. Ellos me informaron dónde estaba su capitán, aunque lo hicieron con bastante solemnidad, con voces mesuradas y lentas, como si hablar rápida y emocionadamente fuera impensable. Tal vez lo fuera, ya que todos eran Caballeros Hielo. Recuerdo haber visto a Hielo con su pelotón una vez: todos intercambiaban miradas frías y hablaban con oraciones cortas y concisas, de una forma completamente distinta a como funciona mi pelotón. Los miembros del pelotón de Caballeros Hielo deben conocerse bastante bien, para poder hacer eso.

Después de agradecerles, me dirigí a donde me habían indicado: el cuarto de Hielo. A juzgar por la hora, probablemente estaba preparando postres para todos. Nadie hablaba sobre el origen de sus postres, pero todos sabían que Hielo era la fuente; y si no lo sabían, sólo tenían que pasar frente a la puerta de Hielo para averiguarlo. El aroma dulce era difícil de no notar, al igual que el perpetuo olor a pan recién horneado que acompañaba a Hielo.

Hielo estaba, tal como su pelotón dijo, en su cuarto. Había alguien más, a juzgar por lo que oía. Hielo estaba inmerso en una conversación con esa persona o, más bien, esa persona era la que se encargaba de hablar por ambos, ya que me pareció escuchar sólo una voz, y no era la voz inexpresiva de Hielo. Era más animada, llena de exclamaciones y palabras mezcladas por hablar demasiado aprisa.

Golpeé suavemente la puerta de Hielo, tratando de no interrumpir la conversación muy groseramente. Ya que quien hablaba no se detuvo, volví a llamar, esta vez con un poco de más fuerza. La voz se paró abruptamente.

Esta vez escuché cosas que se arrastraban y un golpe (¿qué estaba pasando ahí?) antes de que la puerta se abriera y un par de brillantes ojos azules me recibieran, acompañados de una sonrisa deslumbrante. Me había preparado para ver una expresión fría, así que me desconcerté.

–¿Sol? –pregunté, confuso.

–Hermano Hoja, ¿será, por acaso, que portas un mensaje del Dios de la Luz para Sol?

–Eh, no –contesté, y volteé a ver los papeles en mi mano. Levanté la mirada hacia la radiante cara de Sol–. ¿Porto? Documentos de... Tormenta, para Hielo.

–Ah, entonces lo que procuras es encontrarte en la presencia del Hermano Hielo –murmuró Sol. Asentí. Éste era el cuarto de Hielo, ¿no? Olfateé el aire, notando un potente olor a chocolate, un indicador seguro de que estaba en el lugar correcto, aunque un olor así no estaba del todo fuera de lugar en el cuarto de Sol...

Sol abrió la puerta más ampliamente, revelando a Hielo, ocupado en el horno. Estaba en el lugar justo, después de todo. Entré, asombrándome una vez más de cómo Hielo había logrado convertir la mitad de su cuarto en una cocina. Mis pies ya me estaban llevando hacia su especiero (Hielo tenía una selección pequeña, pero fina) antes de recordar que estaba ahí para entregarle documentos a Hielo. Reduje el paso, deteniéndome junto a una mesa cubierta por completo de pan, cupcakes y pays. Hielo se había superado a sí mismo otra vez.

Cuando Sol cerró la puerta tras de sí, su actitud cambió por completo. Todavía era el elegante Caballero Sol que todos admiraban, pero su sonrisa era mucho más sincera y, cómo decirlo... ¿un poco boba? Avanzó prácticamente a saltos hasta llegar a la mesa a mi lado, con pies alegres y ligeros, antes de inclinarse frente a ella, con su cabello dorado colgando peligrosamente cerca de la crema batida sobre los cupcakes junto a los pays.

–No toques –dijo Hielo fríamente. Giré mi cabeza hacia donde él estaba, justo a tiempo para verlo sacar una nueva horneada de pan caliente. Ni siquiera estaba viendo hacia donde estábamos, pero supongo que no necesitaba ver para saber lo que Sol estaba haciendo.

–¡Pero me prometiste pay! Por tirar el que me trajeron de la tienda –dijo Sol con un puchero. Definitivamente estaba haciendo un puchero y había abandonado por completo su lenguaje elegante. Hielo le dedicó una mirada breve antes de señalar fijamente con los ojos un tazón tirado en el suelo, sobre un charco de chocolate. Tal vez eso era lo que había provocado el golpe que oí antes y el olor tan intenso a chocolate.

_Más vale que limpies eso, _parecía indicar la mirada de Hielo. Casi podía escuchar un _o si no... _adjunto a eso.

Sentí como si estuviera presenciando una escena doméstica, protagonizada por una madre y su niño travieso. En este caso, la madre era Hielo y el niño travieso era Sol, que todavía miraba con ojos de cachorrito los pays sobre la mesa. Fue entonces que Sol pareció recordar mi presencia. Arrancó su mirada de los pays y me observó con ojos casi... calculadores. Instintivamente, di un paso atrás.

–Ah, pero sólo tiré el tazón porque me asustó el golpe en la puerta –se excusó Sol.

Parpadeé. ¿No había tocado suavemente, a modo de advertencia? Aún así...

–Déjame ayudarte a limpiar eso –dije. Puse los papeles que traía para Hielo sobre una silla vacía y me incliné para limpiar el desastre de Sol; algo que hago con más frecuencia de lo que debería, pero nunca me niego. Al menos, Sol empezó a ayudar una vez que Hielo le lanzó unas miradas más. Observé, asombrado, como Sol se enrolló las mangas con mucho cuidado y tomó una jerga. Yo nunca habría logrado que Sol hiciera eso.

Otra vez me había distraído de mi deber (esta vez gracias a Sol) hasta que Hielo caminó hacia la mesa con una nueva tanda de pan.

–¡Ah! –exclamé, cuando los pies de Hielo entraron a mi campo visual.

Hielo me miró desde arriba. Cualquier otra persona, probablemente, tendría las cejas enarcadas, por mi súbita exclamación ante sus pies, pero Hielo simplemente me miró, como una piedra. Ver a Hielo desde abajo lo hacía verse más intimidante que de costumbre. El impacto sólo se mitigaba por el hecho de que Hielo usaba un delantal rosa y guantes de cocina decorados con corazones rojos. La imagen no era muy coherente.

–Ehm... –empecé–. Tormenta me dio unos papeles para ti.

Señalé la pila de papeles que había dejado en una silla.

Hielo siguió la dirección de mi dedo antes de dejar la charola de pan y tomar los papeles. Sus ojos empezaron a recorrer las palabras rápidamente. Volví a fregar el piso, ya que no iba a obtener una respuesta verbal de parte de Hielo, quien parecía completamente enfrascado en los documentos.

Después de que Sol y yo limpiamos el suelo hasta dejarlo brillante, Hielo por fin permitió que Sol comiera una rebanada de pay. Con Sol ocupado en comer en una esquina, y los papeles entregados como Tormenta había pedido, era hora de que yo me retirara.

Sin embargo, antes de que saliera, Hielo me detuvo.

De una forma muy similar a como Tormenta me había enjaretado los documentos, Hielo me enjaretó algo también, sólo que no era papeleo, sino una charola entera de pan (que, afortunadamente, estaba tibio solamente). Extendí mis manos apresuradamente.

–Cocina –dijo.

–Bien –respondí, aferrando la charola. La cocina del templo me quedaba en el camino de regreso, de todas formas.

Aún después de que le contesté, Hielo seguía de pie frente a mí sin moverse. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente de la charola a mi cara. Parpadeé, preguntándome si debía hacer algo. _¡Ah! Tal vez quiere que pruebe uno._

–Hielo, no deberías molestarte... –le advirtió Sol, detrás de su pay. No estaba seguro de a qué se refería, o si había escuchado bien. A veces, se me dificulta seguirle el hilo a Sol, aunque no use su lenguaje elegante.

Olfateé el pan y vigilé la reacción de Hielo mientras lo hacía. Parecía estarme observando cuidadosamente, con los ojos fijos en cada uno de mis movimientos. Sin embargo, una vez que percibí el olor a cebollín y maíz, me olvidé por completo de la atención de Hielo. Me gruñó el estómago. Balanceando la charola en una mano, hurgué en mis bolsillos, encontrando dos botellas pequeñas, una de pimienta y otra de una especia particular que había guardado específicamente para resaltar el sabor del pan. Como un poseso, espolvoreé el condimento sobre el pan, inspeccionando con satisfacción mi labor nítidamente esparcida sobre el pan en una capa delgada y bella.

Una vez hice eso, guardé las botellas en mis bolsillos. Siempre llevaba conmigo al menos un condimento. ¿Quién podría saber si tenía que comer algo? Procuraba llevar conmigo al menos una botella de pimienta, aunque fuera lo único.

Tomé un pan y lo mordí. _Síp, usar esa especia fue definitivamente una buena idea. _Estaba tan inmerso en el rico sabor que había traído la especia que incluso cerré los ojos para saborearlo.

Cuando volví a abrirlos, Hielo me había dado la espalda. Tal vez era porque Hielo nunca se expresaba con su rostro, pero su postura normalmente decía mucho y, justo ahora, se veía tenso, con sus hombros rígidos. Me incliné hacia la derecha para espiar por sobre el hombro de Hielo para ver si Sol sabía qué pasaba. Él tenía una mejor vista de la cara de Hielo, y parecía ser capaz de descifrar su inexpresividad mejor que yo.

Volví a parpadear.

Sol ocultaba la cara en su mano. Sus hombros temblaban tanto que parecía que su pay se le iba a caer de la otra mano.

_¿Hice algo? _Me pregunté. Aprehensivamente, volví mi atención a Hielo.

Vi cómo apretaba los puños (ahora sabía que algo estaba pasando) y avanzó a zancadas hacia el mostrador junto al horno, con su largo saco crujiendo ruidosamente a cada paso. Sobre el mostrador había unas frutas que él había preparado. Se detuvo frente a ellas, con la cabeza inclinada.

Iba a adelantarme para preguntarle si le pasaba algo cuando su mano se zambulló en la pila de frutas y apresó una fresa.

Aplastó la fresa con sus dedos.

El jugo rojo salpicó el mostrador y dejó pecas en la mano de Hielo.

Me quedé de una pieza.

Creo que estoy muy lejos de ser la persona favorita de Hielo en este momento. Definitivamente no es que esté paranoico al respecto.

A un lado, Sol manoteó la mesa y abrazó su estómago. No ayudaba para nada.

* * *

Continuará (con otros dos caballeros~)

**N/A:** Ya que no hemos conocido a tantos caballeros aún en la traducción al inglés (N/T: y menos en la de español, creo), ¡tengo pocos caballeros entre los que escoger para el siguiente! Si alguien quiere saber exactamente cuáles eran los spoilers en este capítulo, siéntanse libres de preguntar.


	4. Cuarto Apunte

**Nota: **La última vez, dejamos a Hoja enfureciendo a Hielo. La historia continúa con otros dos caballeros.

* * *

**Cuarto Apunte del Diario de un Caballero Sagrado: "Para incitar la preocupación del Caballero Flama, Secuestra al Caballero Sol." **

* * *

Tras corregir un documento tras otro, hice un pausa. Había caído en cuenta de algo muy importante. De hecho, ya lo sabía, pero voluntariamente dejaba que las palabras borrosas frente a mí me engañaran, hasta que no pudiera seguir ignorando la verdad obvia ante mí.

Era o esto (hacer papeleo hasta que mi vista se pusiera borrosa) o aquello (guiñarle a cada mujer que se me pusiera enfrente). Yo... prefiero la primera opción. La mayor parte del tiempo. Al menos, con visión borrosa, no sabía a quién le guiñaba.

Pero ya le había pasado suficiente a ese flojo malnacido.

¡Todos estos documentos eran de _Sol_!

En un arranque de ira, arrojé la pila al aire, con los papeles sueltos cayendo a mi alrededor en un instante eterno, como la secuela de una tormenta silenciosa. Inmediatamente me arrepentí, ya que ahora tenía que levantar los papeles del suelo. Me incliné y alargué la mano hacia ellos. Era difícil ver los papeles con sólo un ojo bueno. Toqué el parche sobre mi otro ojo. Entre Sol y Tierra, algún día, me quedaría ciego de veras.

Mientras reordenaba los papeles en un montón otra vez, no pude dejar de pensar en Sol y cómo siempre se las arregla para engatusarme para que haga más de su papeleo. Casi estrujo los papeles en mi mano al pensar eso, pero eso habría sido más idiota que arrojarlos al aire, considerando todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que les había dedicado.

Sol no era lo que esperaba del líder de la facción de "buenos y amables", y jamás olvidaré que fue él quien me forzó a hacer el papeleo de prácticamente todo el Templo Sagrado. Hubo un tiempo en que no tenía que hacer ningún papeleo, pero ya no recuerdo cómo era eso de no tener cláusulas y firmas invadiendo mis sueños, impresas en el interior de mis párpados.

Ésa es la clase de persona que mi líder es: un sujeto taimado que me condenó a una eternidad de papeleo y quien jamás hace el suyo. De hecho, Juicio, aunque sea el líder de la facción de "crueles y fríos", es mucho mejor persona. Puede que te intimide su mirada y su voz profunda, así como sus juicios severos, pero no tienes nada que temer si estás en el lado correcto de la ley (y eres, en general, una buena persona). Siempre me he preguntado cómo fue que Juicio y Sol se volvieron amigos... Lo mejor de Juicio, sin embargo, es que él siempre (repito: siempre) hace su propio papeleo. A conciencia. Y a tiempo. Sería mi persona favorita del Templo Sagrado si alguna vez me ayudara, pero eso jamás pasará. Estamos en facciones opuestas, y él está convencido de que cada quien debe hacer su propio trabajo.

¿Se preguntan quién es mi persona favorita? Claro que quieren saber, ¿no? Me imagino que no pueden adivinarlo, ya que no es uno de los Doce Caballeros Sagrados, pero es un caballero sagrado. ¿Ya han reducido las posibilidades? Si creen que es Adair, están en lo correcto. Sí, Adair. Él es el mejor del mundo.

_Toc toc._

¡Justo cuando pensaba en él!

Como imaginé, al abrir mi puerta me topé con Adair, el vice-capitán de Sol. No podía estar más feliz de verlo. Si no fuera por Adair, habría asesinado a Sol hace mucho tiempo. Sol ha tomado muchas decisiones cuestionables, pero que eligiera a Adair como vice-capitán fue un movimiento brillante por el cual hasta yo le estoy reconocido.

–Ahí estás, Adair. Aquí tienes.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Adair tomó lo que le pasé y se fue. La sonrisa en mi cara permaneció aún después de que se fuera.

Si les intriga el intercambio que acaba de ocurrir, tranquilícense. Es un suceso muy frecuente. Sol me da su papeleo. Le doy la mitad de eso a Adair. ¿No es Adair el mejor de los mejores?

* * *

El siguiente abuso que mi puerta sufrió no fueron los corteses golpes de Adair (sus modales son impecables gracias al entrenamiento de Sol), sino una fuerte patada que la derribó. Salté, sobresaltado por el ruido, y levanté la cara para mirar fija y borrosamente a mi puerta, que no seguía en pie.

–¡Tormenta, emergencia!

Esperaba que fuera una emergencia. De no ser así, mi puerta habría muerto en vano.

Era la voz de Flama, y sonaba frenético. Lo último que había oído sobre él era que Sol lo había enviado en una misión para realizar un exorcismo fuera de la Ciudad Yema de Hoja. No debería poder regresar tan rápido, pero Flama siempre se encargaba de sus deberes veloz y agresivamente, pues esa era su forma de ser.

Cuando por fin pude enfocarlo, vi que Flama se veía tan frenético como sonaba. Me alegré de no haber estado recogiendo mis papeles en ese momento: la puerta me habría golpeado en la cabeza. No quería un chichón que hiciera juego con mi parche.

Hablando de mi parche, al parecer Flama acababa de notar el nuevo agregado a mi rostro.

–Pero por el Dios de la Luz, ¿qué le pasó a tu ojo? –preguntó, atónito.

–Fue culpa de Tierra –contesté–. Pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Cuál es la emergencia? Por cierto, mejor arreglas la puerta antes de irte.

Mi puerta había estado perfectamente bien antes de que él llegara y la tumbara de una patada

–¡Sol está desaparecido! –exclamó, levantando la puerta.

–¿En serio? –inquirí, escéptico. Estaba al corriente de todo cotilleo en el Templo Sagrado, la Iglesia, y el Palacio. No había escuchado nada sobre que Sol estuviera desaparecido, y Adair se veía bastante normal cuando vino para dividir el papeleo de Sol. Si su capitán estuviera en problemas, no habría estado tan relajado.

Además... ¿importaba si Sol estaba perdido o no? El Templo Sagrado operaba perfectamente sin su presencia continua, y sería mucho más pacífico sin él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era aparecer de vez en cuando para recordarle a todo el mundo que sí, la cartelera andante de la Iglesia del Dios de la Luz seguía por ahí, y luego podría volver a desaparecerse para hacer lo que fuera que solía hacer desde las sombras.

–¡Sí, así que ven y ayúdame a encontrarlo!

Con esas palabras, Flama me arrastró fuera de mi cuarto por la fuerza, sin darme tiempo para negarme a su petición. ¡Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que todavía me quedaba una montaña de papeles que revisar! A este paso, tendría que trabajar toda la noche otra vez.

Apenas pude tomar algunos documentos antes de que azotara mi puerta para regresarla a su lugar.

La analicé. Estaba agrietada.

_Definitivamente necesito una puerta nueva._

* * *

A veces, siento que Flama se preocupa más que Hoja. Cierto, Flama es brusco y de genio vivo, pero si él dijera que era el que más se preocupaba por Sol, no habría nadie capaz de decir que estaba más preocupado que él, ni siquiera Hoja. Yo estaba seguro de que nada había pasado (después de todo, estábamos hablando de Sol). Aunque era terrible con una espada (casi me convierte en brocheta una vez, cuando la espada salió volando de sus manos durante la práctica), era aterrorizante en muchos otros aspectos, incluido su poder para causar dolores de cabeza con sólo hablar. Si lo habían secuestrado, sus captores sólo podían ser descritos como suicidas. Sin embargo, lo más probable era que Sol estuviera evadiendo sus obligaciones, con la mala suerte de que Flama lo había atrapado durante uno de sus actos de desaparición.

Miré a Flama. Prácticamente se mordía los labios de la preocupación, con el ceño fruncido. Mientras "buscamos", me contó que había regresado de su misión y no había encontrado a Sol para hacerle un reporte al respecto. Incluso había escuchado un rumor de que Sol había sido visto con sangre en la camisa un día antes de haber desaparecido, así que ¿qué tal si estaba herido?

Si tuviera tan sólo un poco de la buena opinión que tiene Flama sobre Sol, quizá aceptaría con más gusto las montañas de papeleo que Sol disfrutaba encasquetarme. Deseché la idea y bufé. ¿A quién quería engañar? La actitud de Sol hacia el trabajo me saca de quicio, y frecuentemente deseo cortarlo en pedacitos, aunque sé que puede ser un buen líder cuando quiere. Sólo que casi nunca quiere.

Mientras caminamos, ordené los documentos que había alcanzado a tomar, pretendiendo trabajar en ellos para no perder tiempo, pero Flama me los arrebató.

–¡Hey! –protesté al quedarme con las manos vacías.

Él lanzó una mirada a los papeles, arrugando la nariz antes de agitarlos en el aire para remarcar su punto. Mi ojo descubierto siguió el movimiento.

–No es como si pudieras firmarlos sin un tintero.

_Ya lo sé, pero al menos puedo leerlos ahora para ahorrar tiempo..._

Intenté recuperar mis papeles, pero Flama los guardó bajo sus brazos, efectivamente tomando mi papeleo como rehén.

–¡Vamos, encontremos a Sol! –exclamó Flama, alargando sus zancadas.

Suspiré. Parecía que jamás podría terminar mi papeleo si no ayudaba a Flama a encontrar a Sol primero. Flama probablemente creyó que me hacía un favor, sacándome de mi cuarto, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en los documentos que esperaban a que volviera a mi cuarto.

* * *

Con mis documentos secuestrados, empecé a ensamblar la información que Flama me había dado, intentando descubrir a dónde podría haberse escabullido Sol, y si estaba o no herido o secuestrado. Su cuarto había estado vacío cuando Flama lo revisó. No estaba con su pelotón. No estaba en el Santuario de la Luz, aunque eso no revelaba si estaba herido o no, pues a menos de que estuviera seriamente malherido, normalmente se encargaba él mismo de sus lesiones. Flama ya había examinado varios de los lugares donde Sol podría estar antes de ir a buscarme. Incluso yo tenía que admitir que tal vez debería preocuparnos la desaparición de Sol, pero a fin de cuentas, Adair no había estado preocupado, así que yo no estaba preocupado.

Había unos pocos lugares más que pensé que Flama debió haber revisado antes de declarar la "desaparición de Sol" una emergencia, así que eso hicimos. Hicimos una parada en la cocina, donde los cocineros estaban ocupados en preparar los alimentos del día. Como había muchas cocineras, les guiñé el ojo y decidí quedarme en la entrada, donde estaba más seguro, dejando que Flama se ocupara de entrar y hacer preguntas. Varias cocineras parecían querer dejar sus cucharones y deslizarse hacia donde yo estaba.

_¡Apúrate, Flama!_

Si no se apuraba, tendría que guiñarle a todas las mujeres otra vez, empezando con la dama a la izquierda que me veía con unos ojos chispeantes que me hacían desear desaparecer del cuarto.

Cuando Flama regresó, vino con un voluminoso saco de manzanas.

–Parece que Sol no ha estado aquí –declaró Flama.

–¿Las manzanas? –me preguntaba si el saco de manzanas sería suficiente para que Flama dejara en libertad mis documentos.

–Como dije, Sol no ha estado aquí.

Flama se echó el saco de manzanas al hombro y de alguna manera siguió sosteniendo mis documentos bajo su otro brazo. Sólo esperaba que no arrugara mucho mis papeles.

_Cierto. Manzanas._

Hice una nota mental sobre el que Sol abandonara sus manzanas. Parecía que Sol no estaba en ningún lugar público, así que, lógicamente, el siguiente lugar a revisar serían nuestros cuartos.

* * *

_¡Bam!_

Ahí iba otra puerta destruida por el pie de Flama. Creo que esta puerta recibió más daño que la mía. Al menos, la mía seguía entera. Esta parecía un poco doblada en el centro, aunque no se había caído de sus goznes.

Desde adentro, Hielo se volvió para mirar con furia a Flama, con su expresión fría. Me apresuré a mitigar los daños. Mientras yo hablaba, Flama hizo un pobre intento de reparar la puerta de Hielo, poniéndola en su sitio a punta de patadas.

–Hielo, ¿has visto a Sol hoy? –pregunté. Con lo goloso que era Sol, era muy probable que hubiera visitado a Hielo, ya que no había ido a conseguir postres a la cocina, aunque ahora podía ver que no estaba aquí. Hielo estaba a solas con sus creaciones y una tonelada de... fresas, aunque parecía que faltaba un montón de su reserva.

Hielo meneó la cabeza.

Sabía que no sería tan fácil encontrar a Sol, pero en mi interior, había esperado que fuera sencillo, y que pudiera regresar a mi cuarto pronto.

–Si lo ves, dile que Flama y yo lo estamos buscando...

Hielo empujó un plato hacia mí.

Miré el plato con fresas cubiertas de chocolate, confuso. Hielo estaba expectante. El silencio era un poco incómodo.

–Eh, ¡creo que probaré una fresa! –dije, tomando una de las fresas, para que Hielo dejara de echarme los mismos ojos que a los enemigos que cortaba en dos al momento en que intentaban atacarlo. Sabía que usaba la misma mirada para todo, estuviera horneando o enfrentando un enemigo, pero aún así era desconcertante recibirla.

Cuando Flama y yo comimos una fresa y la alabamos, Hielo nos entregó el plato entero.

–Para Hoja –dijo, frotando sus dedos enrojecidos. Sus uñas estaban rosas por el jugo de fresa.

No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero este plato de fresas cubiertas de chocolate me estaba causando _mucha curiosidad._

Eso determinó nuestra próxima parada, pero no antes de que le diéramos a Hielo algunas manzanas en agradecimiento por las fresas.

* * *

La puerta de Hoja sufrió el mismo destino que la de Hielo, pero lo más triste fue que Hoja ni siquiera estaba en su cuarto. Después de que Flama volviera a colocar la puerta con una patada, nos dirigimos al exterior y encontramos a Hoja entrenando con su pelotón. Los observamos por un momento. Mientras que Juicio era un capitán que dirigía a base del ejemplo, con fuerza mental y física, estimulando a sus caballeros a ir más allá de sus límites para seguirlo; y Flama era un capitán que peleaba junto a sus caballeros, inspirándolos para obtener fuerzas de la camaradería; Hoja no era como ninguno de los dos. En vez de eso, era un capitán que protegía y era protegido al mismo tiempo. Sus caballeros peleaban al frente para mantener a los enemigos lejos de su capitán, mientras que su capitán los mantenía seguros con su puntería letal.

La escena era inspiradora, y una lección de humildad.

–No deberíamos interrumpirlos –dije. Pero, por supuesto, Flama era Flama, y yo le estaba hablando al aire.

–Hey, Hoja, ¿tienes un momento? –gritó Flama, que ya se había adelantado. Estaba junto a la cerca. Si hubiera habido una puerta en este lado de la cerca, la habría pateado.

_¿Para qué me molesto?_

Hoja bajó su arco y dio algunas indicaciones a su vice-capitán antes de trotar hacia donde estábamos.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hoja con una sonrisa.

–Fresas –dijo Flama, sonriendo, aunque lo que llevaba era un saco de manzanas en una mano y documentos en la otra. No había olvidado que Flama mantenía cautivo mi papeleo, y estaba seguro de que lo estaba arrugando.

Vi que la sonrisa de Hoja titubeó un poco, pero esa expresión desapareció cuando me acerqué con el plato de fresas cubiertas de chocolate que Hielo me había dado. Al verlas, Hoja ladeó la cabeza.

–Son de parte de Hielo –dije–. Quería que te las diéramos.

La sonrisa de Hoja se relajó, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

–Oh... –dijo–. ¡Oh!

Enarqué una ceja, preguntándome cual era la historia detrás de eso, pero Flama sólo se concentraba en una cosa a la vez, y nos apartó de lo que podría haber sido un chisme muy jugoso.

–¿Has visto a Sol hoy, Hoja?

Hoja espolvoreó algo sobre sus fresas antes de llevarse una a al boca.

–No lo he visto desde que fui a llevarle unos papeles a Hielo.

_¿Lo que quería decir que la última vez que Hoja lo vio, Sol estaba con Hielo...?_

Tras decir eso, a Hoja le dio un escalofrío.

–¿Pasa algo? –pregunté, aunque lo que quería saber ahora era qué había pasado entre Hoja y Hielo, ya que estaba seguro de que Hoja no se estremecía por las fresas tan deliciosamente dulces.

–No, nada –respondió Hoja con una sonrisa débil–. Sólo me alegra haber recibido fresas enteras y en buen estado...

Archivé ese comentario, viendo a Hoja alejarse para compartir sus fresas con su pelotón.

* * *

_¡Bam!_

Desde el interior del cuarto salió un chillido femenino, y después salió un manchón blanco a trompicones. Ni siquiera alcancé a guiñarle el ojo antes de que desapareciera por el corredor.

–¡Sol, grandísimo...! –Tierra se calló cuando notó que no éramos Sol–. Ah, son ustedes dos –dijo, resoplando por la nariz, mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

No quería saber qué era lo que había estado haciendo.

–Tierra, ¿ha estado Sol por aquí? –preguntó Flama. Todavía llevaba mis documentos y un saco de manzanas, así que la puerta de Tierra seguía en el suelo, ya que Flama no tenía manos extras para levantarla.

–Nah, no lo he visto hoy. Ayer sí, ¿o fue antier? Estaba vagando por ahí, con la camisa manchada de rojo.

–¿En serio? –exclamó Flama, con los ojos como platos–. ¿Entonces sí estaba herido? ¡Creí que sólo era un rumor exagerado!

–¿Y qué si está herido? No es como si pudiera morir tan fácil, el bastardo es muy resistente –murmuró Tierra.

–¡No hables así de Sol! –rugió Flama.

Tierra puso los ojos en blanco.

–Lo curioso es que no se detuvo a pelear conmigo.

Archivé ese dato, también.

Tierra nos miró.

–¿Es información suficiente para ustedes?

–Sí, gracias –dije, con una mano sobre el brazo de Flama para impedir que saliera volando hacia Tierra, pero casi no quise detenerlo cuando recordé que tenía que usar parche por culpa de Tierra. Al menos ya había superado eso, o habría dejado que Flama se ensañara con él.

* * *

Buscamos en unos cuantos lugares más. Flama se ponía más y más pálido, lo bastante como para competir con Sol y Nube, pero yo ya tenía una idea bastante buena de lo que había pasado.

Cuando irrumpimos en el baño de la Cámara de Juicios, los dos parpadeamos al ver a Juicio, que calmadamente se lavaba la cara con agua. Había dos platos de postres de mora azul, intactos, a su lado.

–¿Buscan a Sol? –preguntó antes de terminar de secarse la cara.

–Sí –respondí. Me dio los postres de mora azul.

–Dale éstos cuando lo encuentren.

Con eso, Juicio salió del baño. Aparentemente, Sol tampoco se había aparecido por aquí, lo que ya me había imaginado. Confirmar mis suposiciones sólo hizo que me exasperara más con Sol, ya que Flama estaba todavía más preocupado que antes y yo estaba más y más seguro sobre lo que había pasado.

* * *

–¡Nube! –grité–. ¡Nube!

Junto a mí, Flama también llamaba a Nube a gritos, ya que patear su puerta no nos había ayudado a encontrarlo. No fuimos tan lejos como para esculcar en sus cajones y armario, ya que supusimos que al menos asomaría la cabeza fuera de ellos si hubiera estado oculto ahí. No se había asomado, así que no estaba en su cuarto. Así que salimos para llamarlo a gritos, esperando que se apareciera. Al menos sabíamos que aparecería si lo llamábamos. Eso no funcionaba con Sol.

Aunque sabía que se materializaría detrás de nosotros, de todas formas di un salto cuando sentí que alguien me daba un toque en el hombro. Me volví para ver a Nube, con sus ojos ocultos por su copete.

–¿Has visto a Sol? –pregunté, cuando mi corazón se calmó lo suficiente para permitirme hablar.

Nube negó con la cabeza.

–Los lugares oscuros son geniales –dijo en voz baja–. Nunca he estado en el mejor de todos aún.

Flama había dejado caer mis documentos y el saco de manzanas por la súbita aparición de Nube. Mientras atrapaba mis papeles al vuelo, con una sola mano ya que la otra estaba sosteniendo los postres de mora azul, archivé el comentario aleatorio de Nube. Él sabía más que yo sobre escondites.

* * *

Aún no había visto el cuarto de Sol, y cargar las manzanas estaba cansando a Flama, así que decidimos hacer una parada ahí. Mis documentos estaban sanos y salvos de vuelta en mi poder, así que ya había ayudado bastante a Flama. Con otro _¡Bam!, _Flama pateó la puerta de Sol. Ya la había derribado antes, así que no tuvo que usar mucha fuerza esta vez.

Cuando Flama dejó las manzanas junto a la cajonera de Sol, dejé los postres sobre ella y procedí a examinar su cuarto. Me arrodillé junto a una vasija llena de agua rosada, que Sol, probablemente, había usado para limpiar su camisa, manchada de rojo.

–¿Qué es eso? –exclamó Flama, alarmado, cuando vio lo que estaba analizando–. ¡Eso es...!

El aire era repugnantemente dulzón.

Me levanté, escudriñando el cuarto una vez más, y noté una pequeña trampilla, hábilmente disimulada.

–Flama –ordené, señalando la trampilla con un dedo–. Derriba esa puerta.

Ansioso, y ya que tenía mi permiso, Flama se impulsó hacia adelante y aplastó la puerta con su pie. La puerta se desplomó hacia abajo por el impacto.

_Lo sabía._

Dentro de la cava de Sol, tal como y había imaginado, estaba nuestro desaparecido Caballero Sol. Tenía botellas y botellas de vino rodeándolo, y estaba en el proceso de preparar más.

Nos vio, parpadeando, antes de sonreír para disimular su sorpresa. Había chorreadas de jugo de fresa por su delantal.

–¿Puede Sol ofrecer a sus hermanos un poco de sidra de fresa? –dijo por fin, como si no se hubiera enclaustrado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, haciendo que Flama entrara en un frenesí de preocupación. Se había preocupado tanto que me había arrastrado en una búsqueda innecesaria de nuestro caprichoso líder que, si queríamos usar esos términos, se había secuestrado a sí mismo.

Le di a Flama unas palmadas en el hombro (había dejado caer los hombros del alivio al ver a Sol) antes de dedicar unas palabras de despedida a Sol.

–Juicio te envía postres de mora azul.

Sol se alegró al oír eso, aunque también noté que acababa de recordar que había olvidado que debió reunirse con él en persona. Juicio no estaría muy feliz por eso, pero eso era asunto de ellos dos.

–Además, Flama derribó un total de 15 puertas hoy –dije con una sonrisa, que se extendió aún más cuando Sol me sonrió, sin entender a lo que me refería–. Estaba _sumamente _preocupado por ti, e, incapaz de perder el tiempo esperando a que las personas abrieran sus puertas, se vio en la necesidad de patearlas para ganar preciosos segundos para buscarte. Le haré saber al Papa que te hemos encontrado.

_Y que debería descontar el costo de las reparaciones de tu salario._

Agitando la mano para despedirme, salí de la oscura cava de Sol.

–¡Espera! ¡No te vayas, Tormenta! ¡Regresa! ¡Te daré sidra de fresa! ¿O quieres sidra de manzana? –me gritó Sol, comprendiendo por fin lo que acababa de decirle–. ¡Regresa!

Bostecé. Tenía un montón de papeleo esperándome, y una puerta que reemplazar.

* * *

Continuará (con otros dos caballeros~)

**N/A:** ¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí este fic! Las actualizaciones para esta historia seguirán siendo muy esporádicas, conforme vayamos conociendo a más caballeros en las traducciones al inglés.


	5. Quinto Apunte

**Not****a****s: **Vaya vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Un capítulo de _Apuntes_! ¡Espero que disfruten esta entrega. A continuación, un recuento de lo que ha pasado anteriormente en este fic, ya que ha pasado bastante tiempo.

Cuando el segundo pay de mora azul de Sol desapareció, Sol sumió todo el Templo Sagrado en el caos para encontrar al culpable. Juicio hizo un viaje a la tienda para comprar más pays para Sol, quien más tarde descubrió que fue Hielo quien tiró su pay, porque se había echado a perder. Tierra, furioso por el estado de sus pañuelos (provocado por Sol), arrojó uno de ellos, y por accidente le dio a Tormenta. El ojo de Tormenta se infectó, así que empezó a usar un parche en el ojo. Esto lo hizo más popular con las mujeres, lo que para él es un problema, pero Tierra alegremente le arrebató esas mujeres a Tormenta. Un poco después, Tormenta le pidió a Hoja que le entregara unos documentos a Hielo. En el cuarto de Hielo, Hoja probó un pan que Hielo le ofreció. Hoja no pudo evitar añadir condimentos al pan, lo que hizo enojar tanto a Hielo que hizo puré una fresa. Cuando Flama regresó de la misión a la que Sol la había enviado durante la pataleta que hizo por su pay, Flama no pudo encontrar a Sol, y creyó que había sido secuestrado. Reclutó a Tormenta para que lo ayudara, y juntos buscaron por todos los lugares que creyeron que Sol frecuentaba. Al final, encontraron a Sol resguardado en su cava, preparando sidra de fresa.

En otras palabras, bienvenidos a otro agregado a las vidas diarias de los Doce Caballeros Sagrados. Recuerden, ¡todo comenzó por la mundana ocasión en que Hielo tiró a la basura el segundo pay de Sol!

* * *

**Qunito Apunte del Diario de un Caballero Sagrado: "Para confirmar la existencia del Caballero Nube, préndele fuego"**

* * *

No lo hice a propósito. En serio. Sólo reaccioné, bueno, pues como siempre. Después de todo, soy el brusco Caballero Flama. No me conocen por pensar las cosas dos veces. Antes de darme cuenta, ya había iluminado el lugar con mis llamas espirituales.

Y luego...

* * *

_Un poco más temprano._

Me dejé caer en mi cama.

–¡Qué suave! –exclamé, hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Había viajado por días, sin descansar. Acababa de volver de una misión cuando Sol me envió a otra misión inmediatamente. Había mostrado una sonrisa terrible el día en que alegremente me comunicó la ubicación de una villa, de la que se rumoraba que estaba infestada por espectros. Bastaba recordar esa sonrisa para que me dieran escalofríos otra vez.

Temblé y me sepulté bajo las mantas.

–¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso otra vez? ¡No tiene caso darle vueltas ahora! –mascullé bajo las sábanas, que sólo dejaban al descubierto la mitad de mi cara. Mi cama era muy agradable y suave y olía mucho mejor que mi caballo. Es un excelente caballo, pero prefería dormir en mi cama que junto a él.

Intenté cerrar los ojos, pensando que caería dormido inmediatamente; pero como no me dormía ni aunque me había cubierto la cabeza con la manta, me di vuelta para quedar boca arriba, con la cobija hasta mi torso, y los brazos extendidos sobre mi cama, como si fuera un espantapájaros.

Me quedé viendo el techo. A oscuras, casi me parecía desconocido.

Sol me había pegado un buen susto hoy. Pensé que lo habían secuestrado, como la vez en que yo había terminado secuestrado cuando fui de idiota a enfrentarme con una nigromante, pero Tormenta había arreglado el asunto por mí esta vez. ¡Sabía que podía confiar en Tormenta!

El reporte de la misión que le hice a Sol no había sido particularmente lindo, e incluso Sol se había quedado sombrío después de eso. ¡Según yo, sólo el maestro de Sol o Juicio podían hacer que Sol pusiera esa cara de preocupación!

Habría sido divertido, de no ser por el contenido del reporte.

–Ah, cierto. El reporte...

Apreté los párpados.

_¡Por favor, que no haya más espíritus, espectros, o cualquier otra cosa que asusta de la que tenga que deshacerme pronto!_

Lo que había visto en la villa había sido suficiente para varias vidas.

Me di vueltas, haciendo crujir las sábanas. Me di una vuelta más. No funcionaba. Intenté contar. _¿Qué se supone que cuente? ¿Ovejas perdidas? Como eso que Sol siempre dice, que el Dios de la Luz ama las ovejas perdidas. O algo así. ¿Ah? ¿El Dios de la Luz ama las ovejas perdidas? ¡No tiene sentido! ¿Para qué querría ovejas?_

–Agh, ¿por qué no puedo dormir? ¡¿Por qué pienso en ovejas?!

Balanceé las piernas sobre la cama.

Era sencillo.

¡No había pateado suficientes puertas hoy!

* * *

___¡Bam!_

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Una cabeza se asomó entre las sábanas y masculló "Hola, Capitán", antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Me rasqué la cara y puse la puerta de mi vice-capitán de vuelta en su lugar. Ah, ya está muy acostumbrado a esto.

Cuando volví a vagar por el corredor, mis piernas todavía estaban ansiosas por patear algo. Siempre era seguro patear la puerta de mi vice-capitán, pero también era muy aburrido. No había ninguna emoción en lo que era seguro y rutinario.

Al fin y al cabo, patear puertas no se suponía que fuera seguro y rutinario. Tampoco se trataba de aparentar ser como el Caballero Flama de las leyendas, o al menos ya no era por eso. Me gusta patear puertas por la emoción de lo que puedo ver tras ellas. Confusión, ira, vergüenza... toda clase de emociones desenmascaradas, y toda clase de secretos impensables. La gente siempre está más confiada en el momento en que su puerta se abre de golpe... Mi vice-capitán es una excepción. Le he hecho esto tantas veces que él ya no se sorprende.

Como hoy, mientras buscaba a Sol. Aunque estaba muy preocupado, la última puerta que había pateado en mi búsqueda había sido la más entretenida de todas: Sol, en su cava, haciendo sidra de fresa. Había sido bizarro ver a Sol usando delantal, haciendo sidra de fresa despistadamente. También había sido divertido. ¡No creo que ninguno de nuestros feligreses me creyera si dijera que el Caballero Sol a veces se esconde en su cava para hacer vino!

Reí, y mi incomodidad desapareció. _¡Estoy de vuelta en casa! ¡La villa quedó atrás! ¡No hay de qué preocuparse! ¡No es como si algún espíritu me hubiera seguido!_

Pateé algunas puertas más, la mayoría de ellas llevaban a cuartos vacíos y closets, pero todavía no estaba satisfecho.

Dejé que mi pie saliera volando, y abrí otra puerta de una patada. Esta era la puerta de un clóset en un rincón apartado cerca de la biblioteca. Nunca había sabido para qué se usaba,así que sentía curiosidad sobre lo que había adentro, aunque no pudiera ver ninguna expresión graciosa al patearlo.

La puerta se abrió. Una ráfaga fría pasó junto a mí.

Temblé tan violentamente que me castañearon los dientes. Casi me muerdo la lengua.

Me asomé adentro con cuidado. Era algo difícil ver en la oscuridad, pero las débiles antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo bastaban para que pudiera ver que el clóset estaba bastante vacío. No había razón alguna para que hubiera sentido una ráfaga fría. No había ninguna ventana cerca.

Di un paso atrás y cerré la puerta de una patada.

–¡N-no te tengo miedo! –grité, y me di la vuelta inmediatamente. Me fui de ahí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mientras corría por el pasillo para regresar a la seguridad de mi cuarto, las llamas en las antorchas vacilaron, y unas sombras tenebrosas bailaron en las paredes. Era muy atemorizante, el lugar no se parecía en nada a como se veía a la luz del día.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza la impresión de que alguien o algo me estaba siguiendo. _¿Será que un espíritu de la villa me siguió __hasta e__l Templo Sagrado?_

¡Debí haber tomado el camino largo de regreso, como me sugirió mi pelotón! Como dicen, nunca debes ir directo a casa después de visitar un cementerio, para evitar mostrarle a los muertos el camino a tu casa. ¡No debí haber regresado directamente, seguro guié a un ser de otro mundo de regreso a casa!

Con esa idea en mente, giré sobre mis talones y corrí en dirección opuesta a mi cuarto. ¡No quería llevar a lo que fuera que me estuviera siguiendo a mi cuarto!

Antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos, algo frío me tocó el hombro.

–¡GAAAAAAAHHHH! –grité, y en un acto reflejo disparé llamas espirituales a mi espalda, iluminando el corredor de _golpe__. _Un grito desgarrador, que no fue el mío, hizo que el corazón me latiera con más fuerza. ¡Un espíritu! Había un espíritu detrás de mí (debió seguirme desde la villa, buscando venganza porque purifiqué a sus amigos).

–¡Brilla mucho! La luz...

La voz se volvió más débil.

Parpadeé. Mis ojos se ajustaron lentamente, y también identifiqué la voz por fin. No pertenecía a un espíritu, a diferencia de lo que había pensado. La figura doblada era, de hecho...

–¿Nube?

Frente a mí estaba ni más ni menos que Demos Nube, nuestro Caballero Nube que podía aparecerse de la nada. _¡__¿Lo he __forzado a materializarse al incendiarlo, __ o algo __así__?! _

Además, estaba en llamas. Supongo que es más o menos difícil que alguien desaparezca si está en llamas. Ni siquiera su habilidad para flotar a la deriva era tan buena.

–¡Lo siento, Nube! –me apresuré a ayudarlo a apagar el fuego que consumía su ropa–. ¿A santo de qué estás hecho bolita en el suelo? –rugí–. ¡Haz algo con esas llamas!

Si yo me estuviera incendiando, estaría rodando en el suelo como un pollo decapitado, intentando apagar el fuego, fueran llamas espirituales o no. Supongo que eso significa que Nube no es un espíritu, ya que las llamas no le estaban haciendo daño.

–Es tan brillante... –dijo Nube, arrastrando la voz.

_O quizá n____o... ¡¿pues qué tan delicados son tus ojos?! ¿Estás seguro de que__ no eres un ente espiritual que sólo aparece en la oscuridad? ¿No me digas que, al llegar el alba, te desvanecerás __junto __con la noche?_

Abrí mucho los ojos, intentando ver si de verdad era tan brillante como clamaba Nube.

Era cierto que mis llamas espirituales habían hecho que el lugar estuviera un poco más iluminado, pero el corredor seguía estando bastante oscuro. ¡Después de todo, todavía era de noche! Además de mis llamas, sólo teníamos esas débiles antorchas que parecía que se podían apagar en cualquier momento. Incluso después de abrir los ojos por completo, no me parecía que el corredor fuera taaaaan brillante.

Pero aun así, Nube todavía estaba en llamas._ ¡Cielos!_

Tomé a Nube, que seguía hecho bolita y... lo rodé por el suelo, intentando apagar las llamas. ¡Lo que habría dado porque Hielo estuviera por ahí en ese momento! Apuesto a que podría lanzarle a Nube algo de agua helada y no tendría que revolcar al pobre tipo de un lado a otro. Quiero decir, él _en serio_ no estaba haciendo nada para apagar el fuego, así que, ¡¿qué opción tenía?!

Cuando el fuego se apagó, Nube por fin se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Su ropa estaba un poco más maltratada que antes.. Los bordes redondos_, _parecidos a nubes, estaban raídos y angulosos. Seguía sin entender cómo es que él pensó que las llamas eran demasiado brillantes. ¡Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su fleco, como siempre!

–Perdón por eso –murmuré, y rasqué mi cara tímidamente. Nub_e_ no parecía molesto o algo así, hasta donde podía ver, así que supuse que estaba a salvo. Afortunadamente, había puesto en llamas a Nube y no a algún otro. Cualquier otro, probablemente, querría cobrar algún tipo de venganza. _Incluso_ Hoja, si es que alguien puede creerlo. ¿Conocen el refrán que dice que son las buenas personas las que son más aterradoras cuando se enojan? Bueno, pues estoy seguro de que se refiere a Hoja. Siempre que pateo su puerta, pienso que encontraré dulzura y, bueno, no sé, conejitos y otros animalitos del bosque. ¡Y por mucho tiempo, eso fue lo que encontré! Pero... en algún momento, se descompuso... porque hubo una vez que que casi juré que había entrado intempestivamente a la madriguera de una bruja, por lo potente que era la energía oscura que remolineaba por el cuarto. Quiero decir, no es que _de verdad _hubiera energía oscura que pudiera ver físicamente, pero Hoja estaba tan concentrado en asesinar la cosa de paja en sus manos que pensé que había visto algo oscuro revolotear a su alrededor.

Lo más aterrador fue cuando levantó la mirada y me sonrió como si no estuviera pasando nada. Por supuesto que le devolví la sonrisa... y puse la puerta de un golpe en su luga_r._

¡Eso fue_ súper _emocionante!

Nube, por el otro lado, era diferente de todas las personas que conocía. Jamás supe de algo que pudiera hacerlo enojar. ¿A menos de que ya haya estado enojado, y no me enteré? Pensándolo bien, él probablemente se escondería en vez de gritar, ¿no?

–¿Qué estás haciendo levantado? –pregunté–. ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

Nube toqueteó la orilla de sus mangas chamuscadas.

–No podía dormir.

–Ah, ¿tú tampoco? ¡Entonces ya somos dos! –me acerqué y le di unas palmadas en la espalda. Tras pensarlo mejor, tomé sus dos hombros desde at_rás, _para evitar que se me desapareciera. Empecé a empujarlo en dirección hacia nuestros cuartos. No creí que pudiera soportar otro de sus actos de desaparición... me mataría del susto, y comenzaría a preguntarme si estaría soñando.

–¿Eras... tú el que sentí en el clóset? –me decidí a preguntar. Tenía que haber sido él. ¡Si no, sería demasiado extraño!–. ¿Qué hacías ahí?

–... intentaba dormir –respondió Nube.

–Bueno, ¡ése es un pésimo lugar para dormir! ¡Por supuesto que no podías dormir ahí! –exclamé.

_¡Ese clóset seguro está lleno de telarañas! Tampoco es como si hubiera una cama ahí dentro, ¡y está tan lejos! ¡Estaba más cerca de ser un lugar para que se manifiesten los espíritus que un dormitorio!_

_Y ahí fue donde me encontré a Nube... _

–¡Si quieres dormir en un clóset, al menos escoge uno más cómodo que ése! ¡Hay un clóset cerca de nuestros cuartos en el que podemos instalar una cama adentro!

–... eso... haría que dormir... fuera más difícil –murmuró Nube–. Demasiado cerca... el ruido... las puertas que se rompen...

–¿Qué dijiste?

–... nada...

Cuando llegamos al corredor donde estaban los cuartos de los Doce Caballeros Sagrados, tomé la manga de Nube y lo jalé conmigo mientras derribaba de una patada la puerta frente a nosotros.

Mientras la puerta salía disparada, recordé que quizá sería mejor cubrir los ojos de Nube para impedir que viera algo escandaloso, así que me apresuré a hacerlo. Nube no dijo nada, pero inclinó su cabeza ligeramente.

La persona adentro murmuró algo. Hice entrar a Nube, verdaderamente sorprendido de que no hubiera nadie más en el cuarto. ¡Estaba seguro de que habría una mujer entibiándole el lecho! Quité mi mano del fleco de Nube. Supongo que no había necesidad de cubrirle los ojos, con lo largo de su fleco, pero al menos debo haber protegido sus delicados ojos de la luz. Tomé su mano rápidamente para evitar que desapareciera.

–Voy a tomar algo de té, ¿está bien? –declaré en voz alta para el ocupante del cuarto: Tierra.

Antes de que Tierra pudiera responder, tomé una de las latas en sus estantes y abrí la tapa con una mano. La olisqueé. Olía a té. No tenía idea de qué clase de té, pero té era té.

–¿Esto huele bien? –le pregunté a Nube, pasándole la lata por el frente.

–Es té –dijo Nube..

–¡Bien! –asentí, satisfecho.

En ese momento, Tierra por fin se las arregló para aparecer de abajo de su cobija. Entrecerró los ojos.

–Primero haces un escándalo tan enorme como para despertar a todo el Templo Sagrado. Ahora, invades mi cuarto. ¿Qué rayos haces en mi cuarto a esta hora ingrata? –gruñó, de un modo que no concordaba en lo absoluto con la imagen del Caballero Tierra. Después de haber sido sorprendido por Sol cuando éramos chicos, superé las verdaderas personalidades de los demás con relativa facilidad.

–¡Ya te dije! ¡Vine a tomar un poco de té! –sacudí la lata frente a mí para que la viera.

En un instante, incluso con su pie enredado en la manta, Tierra saltó de su cama, en una hazaña que parecía caso una teletransportación instantánea. Me arrebató la lata y la abrazó contra sí.

–¡Esto es muy caro!

–Oh –me rasqué la cara con la mano libre–. Entonces, ¿tienes otro té?

Tierra me vio, incrédulo.

–¿Por qué diablos estás en mi cuarto buscando té? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? ¡No es la hora del té, para nada! ¡Si bebes esto, te quedarás despierto toda la noche!

Parpadeé.

–¿En serio? Creí que el té ayudaba a la gente a dormir.

Tierra gruñó.

–Esto es té _negro_. Créeme, te mantendrá despierto toda la noche.

–Oh. Entonces no es lo que busco. ¿Sabes de algo que ayude a dormir? No puedo dormir.

–... ¿y dónde rayos encontraste a Nube? –preguntó Tierra, señalando a Nube con la cabeza.

–Él tampoco puede dormir –contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Tierra suspiró.

–¿Por qué me buscan_ a mí..._ –¡_Pues porque tienes los mejores tés!_–. Bien, esto es lo que necesitas.

Se desenredó de la cobija y se acercó a su estante. Tomó otra lata, que no se veía diferente de la lata que yo había tomado. La abrió y la extendió hacia mí.

–¿Quieres dormir, no? Entonces, lo que buscas es té de manzanilla. Te ayudará a relajarte.

Tomé la lata con una mano y la tapa con la otra, y la olí.

–Huele como a flores. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es té?

–Tch, es té de manzanilla –Tierra puso los ojos en blanco.

–Bien...

_¡¿Y qué diablos es __la__ manzanilla?!_

Como Tierra supuso, yo había planeado preparar el té en su cuarto. No es como si yo tuviera una tetera en mi cuarto... y tampoco era como si fuera muy bueno preparando té. Estuve a punto de sentarme en la cama a esperar, pero Tierra me apartó. Sólo podía sentarme en el suelo. ¿Por qué Tierra no tenía ninguna silla?

Mientras el té hervía, mis pensamientos vagaron. ¡Si Tormenta se iniciara en el pateado de puertas, sería un oponente formidable! ¡Imaginen a Tormenta pateando puertas! Con su velocidad y la fuerza de sus piernas, nuestras puertas serían destruidas en su totalidad. ¡Hasta podría patear la puerta principal! Definitivamente, sería unadura competencia. Gracias al Dios de la Luz que Tormenta no se interesaba en patear puertas. Si no, no me quedarían puertas que patear.

_Debería pedirle que me dé algunos consejos. _

Me levanté de un salto y di una patada de práctica. _¡Seguro que mis patadas pueden ser más fue__r__tes! ____¡Bam! __¡Y entonces las puertas saldrán arrancadas de sus goznes limpiamente!_

Mientras practicaba, Tierra empezó a preparar las tazas.

–Una, dos, y la última... –levantó la vista–... ¿Dónde está Nube?

–¿Ah? ¿Nube? Está justo...

_¿Eh? ¿Cuándo solté la mano de Nube? _

Un toque en mi hombro me hizo saltar, y aunque sabía que tenía que ser Nube, fue demasiado tarde para detener mi reacción. Giré sobre mi eje y di una patada, y en seguida arrojé una llamarada de fuego espiritual.

–ME LLEVA, OTRA VEZ LO HICE. ¡PERDÓN, NUBE! –grité–. ¡Pronto, ayúdame a apagar el fuego, Tierra!

Nube otra vez estaba acurrucado en el suelo, cubriendo sus ojos con las manos como si lo hubiera cegado. No nos ayudaría en lo más mínimo a apagar el fuego. _Pero, Nube... el fuego está en tus piernas..._

–No voy a desperdiciar mi precioso té, derramándolo sobre él.

–¡Entonces usaré esto! –tomé un montón de paños cuadrados, pero Tierra otra vez realizó una proeza de velocidad impresionante y me los arrebató.

–¡No tienes idea del tiempo que he pasado lavando éstos y juntando más! ¡Ni muerto dejaré que los uses!

Ya que Tierra era inútil, tomé la cobija, que había caído formando un montón desordenado en el suelo, y la arrojé sobre Nube para extinguir el fuego.

Tierra no parecía impresionado.

–Me debes una cobija. Pero, en serio, ¿"otra vez lo hiciste"? ¿Ya le habías prendido fuego a Nube antes?

Me rasqué la cara y reí con aire de culpabilidad.

–Eeeeeh, ¿pues sí? Al menos, esto significa que Nube no es un espíritu, ¿cierto?

Tierra puso los ojos en blanco y nos pasó las tazas de té.

–Beban y lárguense de aquí.

También tomó una taza y la bebió de un trago.

Nube se sacudió la cobija y alargó una mano pálida para tomar su taza.

–¡Ahora podrás dormir! –exclamé, sonriendo.

Sin decir una palabra, Nube bebió el té. Tierra, que se había arrastrado de vuelta a la cama, habló con la cara hundida en la almohada.

–Creo que habría podido dormir si tú no estuvieras por aquí... Demonios, puede que necesite más té...

–¿Qué dijiste? –pregunté.

–Nada. Sólo lárguense de una vez.

Cuando me volví, Nube ya se había tomado a pecho las palabras de Tierra. Todavía daba susto ver que había desaparecido otra vez, pero ya había confirmado su existencia dos veces, ¡así que tenía que ser real!

_¿Se llevó la cobija consigo?_

Tal vez también se iba a tomar en serio mis palabras y dormir en el clóset que le había mencionado.

Con un bostezo, regresé a mi cuarto a dormir.

* * *

Continuará (con otros dos caballeros~)

**N****/****A****:** Flama, creo que te refieres a "con el hombre callado, ¡mucho cuidado!" (N/T: Original en inglés: _It's the quiet ones you need to look out for. _Lo más similar que encontré fue eso, en el refranero mexicano de la AML_)_... puede que Tierra no sepa mucho de condimentos, ¡pero creo firmemente que debe ser un experto en tés!

**N/T:** Lucathia también menciona que "Parallelsfic", un evento de intercambio de fanworks de fandoms asiáticos poco conocidos, está por comenzar; y ha nominado La Leyenda del Caballero Sol y otros fandoms. Pueden unirse, y hasta puede que les toque que ella escriba algo para ustedes (que, naturalmente, tendría que traducir). Para más detalles, revisen su perfil (Lucathia Rykatu). La información está al final del mismo.


End file.
